Doll
by MiyakoWulfie
Summary: "You shouldn't be near me." I caught his wrist as he began to turn away. Questions burned in my throat, ones that I wasn't able to conjure up; somehow, he already knew. "It's best if you just leave now. You're not safe with me." Then, I hadn't been able to understand his words. But now, I knew that he was only trying to protect me; from myself...


**_Wulfie-Chann: Just a quick one-shot that suddenly appeared in my head. I dunno...so don't ask. Also, I only need one more vote on the poll. So, uhh...yeah. Only need one more person to vote and I'll stop buggin' you guys about it. I can assure you that I'll upload the next chapter of Pet Protectors very quickly if I get that last vote. Just saying~_**

**_Well, enjoy this...thing. Yeh...I only own the story plot, no characters or whatever...besides the shop Vanilla Ice. I made that up. Cx Sorry about any mistakes, I'm too lazy to look through it, it's 2 AM and I go back to school tomorrow...so blahhh. Give a review if you like it! Favorite it! Follow it! Give it a cookie! I dunno...just do it. _**

* * *

><p>The cold winter air whistled loudly, the winds knocking against the windows harshly. The snow came down in large clumps, covering the town in a blanket of sheer white.<p>

I pulled my scarf around myself tighter, my furr hood falling in front of my eyes, just barely letting me see. My feet walked along subconsciously, my mind eslewhere. Small footprints trailed behind me, snow quickly filling them in.

A bell ringing caught my attention. I stopped in my tracks, my breaths of air forming into small puffs of clouds in front of me. A man and a woman walked out, both laughing and smiling. They walked off down the street hand-in-hand, a silver band around both of their left ring fingers. _Figures..._

My hand found the handle and I opened the door, the bell above ringing in annoyance. I stood in line patiently, hardly ever making a move.

When I got nearer to the desk, I pulled my gloves off, stuffing them inside my jacket and pulling my scarf to under my chin.

"Welcome to Vanilla Ice! How may I-" The voice trailed off with one look in my eyes. "_B-Bubbles?_" she whispered.

I gave a short nod, my hood falling down off my head to reveal my blonde pigtails and blue eyes.

"Oh my God... It _is_ you!" She excused herself politely, quickly making two small cappuccinos before grabbing my hand, pulling me to a secluded table in the back. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you!"

I stared up at her, taking the straw between my teeth and slowly sipping the liquid. She blinked her pink eyes at me, awaiting for an answer.

"I've been...away." I finally said, low and monotonous.

Tears began to brim Blossom's eyes. If I was in her position, I might have too. That is, if I still had feelings.

Blossom grabbed both of my hands, prying them from the drink as she clutched them tightly in her own. "I missed you so much. Me and Buttercup both. If Professor was still here, I bet he would too." she murmured softly.

I could tell from the look in her eyes that she had many questions. Many of which I might answer, if I was my old self.

She pulled out a red phone, talking into it with small and quick sentences. As soon as she hung up the bell to the door rung. Not once, not twice. But three times.

The green eyes of my other sister filled my vision as she yanked me out of my seat, grasping me closer as she pulled me into a tight hug. I let her, my arms dangling at my sides. I remained emotionless as small sobs came from Buttercup, her body quaking against me. Two more arms enveloped us in an emotional family hug; except for myself that is.

Red and green eyes stared at me as my sisters hugged me tightly. I could tell that they knew something was wrong. That _I_ was wrong.

Brick and Butch both pulled my sisters away, comforting them until they settled down. I sat back down in the booth, sipping away at the hot contents of my drink, staring straight ahead. The four of them all sat down across from me, just barely fitting.

The boys both looked at me warily, not knowing what to expect. Instead of having the same expressions, my sisters looked at me sorrowfully. With pity and sympathy. As their questions erupted one after the other I just looked on emotionlessly, never speaking a word.

"God dammit; I can't take this! Talk already!" Butch's explosion made everything stop, his hands slammed roughly on top of the glistening table.

My cappuccino had fallen abruptly, the straw still in my mouth as it rolled around the table, the substance spilling everywhere. It dripped off my chin and onto my clothes which were already sprayed on. I looked down at myself before slowly making contact with Butch and Brick whose eyes were widened. "Ouch."

My sisters rounded them with hits and yelling as they helped me from the booth, taking me into the restroom to get me cleaned up.

Blossom dipped the paper towel into the running water, pressing it against my pale cheeks as Buttercup watched soundlessly, both of them examining and inspecting me. My pink-eyes sister sighed, her hand falling with the other one pinching the bridge of her nose.

Buttercup grabbed me by my waist, hoisting me up onto the countertop where I sat silently. I didn't really know what I was supposed to say. Should I be mad at the boys for ruining my clothes? Be embarrassed at how closely my sisters are watching my every move; which happened to be nothing at all. Or should I apologize? Not having emotions doesn't help any type of situations.

I reached inside of my pocket and pulled out a few papers. My eyes were fixed on the girls as I handed them to Blossom, both of them looking at the papers quickly, scanning them with so many mixed expressions as each of their questions were answered.

I was called a Doll. There are not many out there, but yet I am still one among them. We don't have feelings, but that doesn't mean we can't feel physically. Over time, a Doll _can_ emit feelings, they just won't be able to express them all that well. We're chosen and changed at a certain age, becoming emotionless and hardly ever talking.

Dolls aren't exactly all that special. All we are is basically what we are named, Dolls; acting like living breathing plastic dolls.

Buttercup looked up at me, her brows scrunched together. "You're leaving again, aren't you?" I gave another nod of my head. She looked down as Blossom searched the rest of the remaining papers, as well as a few pictures. Some of which that include me. And another certain blonde we know of.

"So you've turned into one like _him_. And now you're just going to leave us again? For how long this time? Five _more_ years? Ten maybe?" Blossom's words might've hurt, but I only just stared at her, her eyes purposefully avoiding my own.

I hopped down off the counter, placing a hand on both of their shoulders. "I'll visit you," I whispered quietly. "but like they say, we're all on the run. And whether we have feelings or not, we're still all human, and I'm not planning on letting these type of people go extinct just for something they have no control over." The girls both stared at me with astonishment as I wrapped my arms around them each, letting go of them quickly.

"Goodbye, sisters." I turned on my heel for the door, my hand clsoing around the handle. I looked back at them as they both had tears in their eyes, a small sad smile gracing their features. I raised my own hand to the corner of my lips and pulled up slightly, showing them a literally forced smile, "I love you."

I walked out, passing the boys along the way with a glance. I don't know why I said what I did. I had no intention to, or why I even tried smiling for that matter. I must me starting to develop feelings like he said I would. Never would've thought I'd begin feeling what he first started to.

The bell rung behind me as my sisters and the boys ran out of the small shop, following behind me through the snow.

As I made my way closer to the end of the block I began to think. Maybe if I had just stayed away from him, I might still be the old me. But then again, if he was really trying to protect me, why would he not try hard? I shook my head inwardly. None of that mattered; just being with him made me like this quicker. But all the same I was going to be this way anyways.

"Bubbles!"

My feet never stopped and I didn't look back. I knew they were behind me, ready for one more chance at helping me go back to the way I once was. Too bad I didn't want. Whether or not I could actually _feel_ it, I was content with how I am now. And with who I was living it with.

I stopped in front of a tall figure, lean and slightly muscular. His blonde hair tossled and messy underneath a worn brown hat. His emotionless blue eyes stared down at me. I heard the others behind me stop as they stared at the boy in front of me.

"Let's go, Boomer." My voice came out soft and gentle and he grabbed hold of my hand, lightly squeezing it. He leaned down and molded his lips against mine. Warmth spread through me as he stood back up, looking down at me. He lifted his hand to my face, forcing a smile onto my features as I did the same to him.

"You're developing feelings again." he said.

"I am."

His lips met mine in a second kiss, longer than the first. When he pulled back he wrapped me into a hug, both of us staring at our sisters and brothers.

Just as they began to ran forward once more, Boomer pulled me along, our bodies vanishing in the cold white wonderland of winter. Our footprints the only sign that we were ever there in the first place. Until they too, disappeared from existance.


End file.
